


Unwavering Support

by SamuelJames



Category: The Bill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey & Jack try to handle the news of Martin Delaney's release from prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwavering Support

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Unwavering Support  
> Pairing: Mickey Webb/Jack Meadows  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Mickey & Jack try to handle the news of Martin Delaney's release from prison.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was Crime and Punishment as part of the past prompts revisited.  
>  **Warnings: Fic deals with past canon sexual assault.**  
>  Disclaimer: The Bill is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Mickey is double checking something in his notes when Jack calls him into his office.

"Everything okay, Jack?"

"Martin Delaney has been released."

"Oh."

"Sit down, Mickey. Take a few minutes, whatever you need."

Mickey sits on the chair across from Jack and is quiet for a few moments. When he looks at Jack he can see his partner's concern. "I knew it was coming. Not today obviously but someday."

"Stupid question, Mick but are you okay?"

Mickey shrugs. "Not sure. Part of me is telling myself I have to deal with it and part of me wants to get as far away as possible."

Jack comes round to Mickey's side of the desk and sits beside him. He takes Mickey's hand in his. "I won't let that bastard hurt you again."

"Thanks, Jack." Even though Jack knows what Mickey's been through this could potentially cause problems between them. "What if he tries something?"

"We'll get him if that happens. Meant what I said, won't let him hurt you."

"What if he hurts you or messes with my head again? No matter what I do he's got this power over me. Access all areas in my head. That's why it took four months before I could even handle the idea of sex with you. I hate that he still gets to me. Sorry, I should be out there working."

"No need for any bravado with me. Just talk to me, about anything. Tell me everything or nothing, whatever it takes."

"Thanks, Jack but not here yeah. I don't want to go back out to that lot looking like I've been crying. Later?"

"Sure. Will you be okay till the end of the shift?"

Mickey nods. "Got to do my notes on this morning's robbery. I'll try to stretch that out till home time."

Mickey manages to get through the next ninety minutes on auto-pilot. Every so often he thinks of Delaney and remembers some detail from the rape like how helpless he felt and Delaney's breath on his neck. It sickens him. Thankfully Jack had taken their relationship at a snails pace. He's so grateful for that but now he's scared again. He actually flinches when Phil taps him on the shoulder to ask him a question. Just thinking that Delaney might be anywhere close by is terrifying. Thank God he has Jack and won't have to handle this alone.


End file.
